Beats from Aapolis Beach
by TheCleanLine
Summary: Can Landon Williams succeed as a High School Snare Drummer in one of the top bands in the state? Find out in this story, the fic tale of the Aapolis Beach Marching Lions.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Beats from Aapolis Beach

Playing and sweating on the field of America's most popular game, yet not playing that pastime in particular. There is more than one game played on this field measured in yard lines, hash marks and oversized numbers. Most people you could ask, "What do you think is played on an American Football field other than Football itself?" and I'll guarantee you nine times out of ten they will reply "Soccer, you idiot."

Yet the reason I'm standing here in between the thirty-five yard line and forty with sixteen and a half pounds of equipment strapped on is not for ether of those sports, yet the one that goes highly unnoticed by the ones not participating in it.

Being a part of a High School Marching Band will in most areas of the country grant you the nickname "Band Nerd" by your peers. Some people are into it more than others and a select few will take what they have learned in their High School Band and apply it to the Bands of Americas most prestige's colleges and/or Drum Corps. But here in Aapolis Beach Florida, being a member of the Aapolis High School Marching Lions is a privilege. The right to call yourself one of the best is earned through blood, sweat and tears, not sitting on your ass. The Brass go by peeling the paint off the press box, and the Battery goes by the slogan, "Can I drum on that…?"

For Landon Williams, he can. Inspired by the movie Drumline at a young age, he decided to play not all drums like most kids when he got to Middle School but in particular the Snare drum. Now three years latter he is starting his freshmen year of high school in Aapolis Beach. What he does not know is it will be something unlike he has ever experienced. Middle School Band will look like a joke compared to what High School Band is. This is the Fictional Story of the Aapolis Beach High School Marching Band from fictional Aapolis Beach Florida.


	2. Chapter 2: Green Lakes

_I hope anyone reading this can point out to me some great ways to improve my writing. I'm young, and this is the first thing I have ever felt confident to release, so any constructive critisizm is welcomed. Please enjoy._

* * *

Chapter Two: Green Lakes

"Coming in third place with a score of 94.366...Aapolis Beach Lions!"

"Shit…that's neat…"

Ryan Lelgen is pissed. Third place? This is unheard of for the Lions. A defeat like this one comes in the wake of their Band Director leaving town unannounced. Apparently Mr. Philips had a lover someplace and set off to live with her before the end of Marching Season.

Ryan looked over to his Assistant Drum Major Roger Griffith as he accepted the bronze trophy from the Band Association President. He walked back over in front of the Band and took his place next to Ryan with a blank look on his face so unreadable, he could be in serious pain and you would never know. He always thought Roger would be good at poker…

"Coming in second place with a score of 95.334...The Fort Luke Bandits!"

"You know that score is utter crap dude." said Roger looking next to him at Ryan. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement. The Bandits taking second after placing fifth for as long as both of them could remember?

"Now with a final score of 98.964 taking home first place…The Green Lakes Watchmen!"

"Our rivals taking first? Remember them at homecoming four weeks ago? Their Drumline could barely hold sticks." Ryan yelled over the screaming crowd. It was clear Green Lakes was the favorite tonight with the audience because you could hear all of the girls screaming their friends name in the Band.

"They are probably laughing at beating us Ryan… you know they haven't done so in like, four years? Mentioned Roger.

"Yea well, they will have the bragging rights until next season. They don't dare compete in Winter Guard…" Ryan explained.

It was true. Green Lakes has been the arch rival of Aapolis Beach since both were founded little over forty years ago. Not until Ryan and Roger's Band Director left, had Green Lakes got close to rivaling them. Without the direction of Mr. Philips the Band has gotten out of the right path despite the best efforts of their Drum Majors and section leaders.

Four years strait Aapolis Beach has taken home the gold in the regional's. Now Green Lakes is knocking on their back door.

Ryan turned to his one hundred thirteen member strong Band and signaled for attention.

"Band! Atten-hut!" A Corus of Lions came back in a powerful shout, the Band snapping into attention obviously distressed for only taking away only third.

He then had the Band about-face and exit the football field towards the parking lot. Of course Ryan could see Roger exchanging words with the Green Lakes Drum Majors.

"That kid is going to get himself in trouble one of these days." Ryan muttered under his breath ushering his Band through the lot. Roger returned about one minute later jogging, with a nasty grin on his face.

"Those Green Lakes boys are talking mad trash!" he huffed, stepping up into the bus past Ryan who was standing next to the doors.

"You know you don't have to listen to it right? We have twice the amount of tittles than them, and they can't even compete on our level in WGI so they don't even attempt it. Stop listening to their bull." Ryan told him as they took their seats in the front of the bus.

Ryan took the clipboard from the seat and turned around to count the number of people aboard. When the numbers checked out, he sat down.

"Yea man I know what you're saying, but I don't like that. They know we are better than them, but now they act like they're the big shots.." Roger said back.

"Well you're going to have to learn something real fast. They obtained bragging rights for the rest of the year, just like you came into this Band with already. Those kids won fare and square. We took first place my freshmen year in this Band, so we stepped up our game in order to get first place again. So we did. For my freshmen to sophomore year. You came here into a winning Band, don't forget that. Now we need to get it back. I've got one more year left, so I intend to use it." Ryan explained all the wile reading the score sheet.

"You ever run out of breath dude? I get it now." Laughed Roger.

"I'm just saying man. We need to get a new Director, and still compete through the Winter Guard Season."

Roger just looked away from his babbling friend and gazed out the window. It was a humid November night in Florida and so the window was glazed with condensation. Of course, Roger put a smiley-face on it.

* * *

_Regardless on the ammount of people who decide to read my story and/follow it, I will update as soon as I get a new chapter written. Ch 3 is incomming!_


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

_Hello, I would like to say thanks to the people who have read the first chapters and enjoyed it. As always, leave me a comment on ways to improve my writing. Of course, only tell me something that I would take in mind, and not some insult._

* * *

Chapter Two: Preparations

Seven Months Later…

Ryan Walked along the side of the music building where a chorus of Dutting echoed around the corner with the beat of snares, basses, and tenors. As he came around the edge of the support columns of which hold up the roof, he laid his eyes upon the Drumline going trough a warm-up. Coming towards him in the opposite direction is his once again assistant Drum Major Roger, along with a kid who looked like a ripe new freshmen.

Landon has dirty blond hair in a crew cut, along with skin so white that he should somehow violate a city ordinance. His arms are quite long with fingers that would tell you, "He's a drummer." This young man stands a good five foot eight, dressed in Band camp attire: Tennis shoes, light t-shirt and gym shorts. All of this in a various shade of the Lions colors: Bright Orange and black.

Roger stopped short of walking into Ryan in front of the Drumline, and turned towards the center snare Brandon with the freshmen in tow.

"Hello, gentlemen, ladies. This freshmen is now yours. Names Landon. Says he plays' snare," said Roger looking over to his right where Landon is standing, Ryan now right behind him, sizing the kid up, "and he says he is _very_ good at it."

"That right huh? Think you're good enough to play on my Drumline?" Brandon said directly at Landon, not breaking eye contact. "That's nice and all, but this here are the people who have already made the line from years past. Freshmen orientation is inside the Band room, kid."

Ryan shot Brandon a grin, and said to Landon patting him on the arm, "Come with me inside. You're late and I don't want you walking in and messing up what's going on."

As they walked away, Roger grabbed a stick from Brandon's bag and started a warm-up. The sound of drums melted away as the door shut behind Ryan escorting Landon into the Band room.

The Aapolis Beach Marching Lions Drumline is one of the finest in Florida. Instructed by a former DCI drum tech, the Battery is made up of six snares, three tenors, and a fine Bass Line of five. Sponsored by Pearl the line has recently acquired the Pearl Championship Carbonply series for winning their class at WGI. Their other sponsor Pro-Mark, has always keeps the Lions supplied with fresh sticks and mallets.

"Alright what's your name, Landon? Ok look, before we go inside they're a few things you should know," said Ryan grabbing the door handle, looking back at the freshmen standing a few paces behind him.

"We will give official introductions outside once everyone has gathered. But for the record, I am Ryan your Senior Drum Major. When we get inside you will not speak unless spoken to, and give our new Director Mrs. Gardner the utmost respect. Got it?"

"Yes, um, Drum Major…" was the best response Ryan could get out of the kid.

Ryan turned the handle and stepped into one of his most favorite places on earth-

The Band Room.

Something about the constant sound and the pictures of the Band from years past hung on the walls stays with him. Ryan hates a quiet Band room.

Along with the gold-framed pictures of the Band from every single year of its existence, are the trophies and awards from previous victories. There were a lot of them. Among those cabinets of awards, standing smack-dab in the middle, is a trophy given to the Band by the state after their fifth regional title. Every year won since, Aapolis Beach adds a small square metal plate with the Drum Majors names, Band director, and year of the victory. Each plate is about five inches wide, and five inches high. Because of this, and the amount of victories predicted for Aapolis Beach at the time, the trophy stands six feet high with a chrome music note on the top flanked by a trumpet player, and snare drummer.

"That's a heck of a trophy." Whispered Landon looking over to his Drum Major Ryan.

Ryan Lelgen stands a good six-foot-two, weighing in at one hundred sixty pounds. Dark brown hair kept up in a military style cut, Ryan has brilliant chestnut brown eyes that the girls always fall for, and which people get lost in during conversation. Built fairly well because of using the gym two or three times a week, Ryan is entering his Senior year of High School at Aapolis Beach. He is excessively tanned from participating in close to four years of drill, indoors and out. Seems like the perfect Drum Major, and has been for two seasons now.

"Yes it is," Ryan says smiling, "my name is on it. Made Drum Major my Sophomore year. This Band likes building on young talent, because it lasts.


End file.
